


Curry makes the world go 'round

by TitasBicep



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: Fluff, Gen, i got diabetes writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitasBicep/pseuds/TitasBicep
Summary: Mebius makes Zoffy some curry. It doesn't seem as appetizing as expected...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon





	Curry makes the world go 'round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmoothSpook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothSpook/gifts).



Zoffy looked down at the plate Mebius placed in front of him.

Unfortunately, the plate was staring back.

“Uh, Mebius, what was this again?” Zoffy questioned as he pulled his face back. The eyes were weird enough, but the brown liquid it sat in wasn’t helping matters.

“Curry.”

“... and what’s that.”

“Just the best delicacy from planet Earth! It’s this soup… like thing? I don’t know how to describe it. But I’m pretty sure the people of Earth eat it every day for dinner. Or even breakfast!”

“So you’re telling me they eat, uh, this every day? Eyes and all?” Zoffy had met a few humans. Enough to doubt they eat this… sludge... every day.

“No, of course not! Curry exists all around planet Earth using local ingredients, so I thought - why not make a Land of Light curry? There’s no wrong way to make curry! Or, that’s what Marina told me.” Mebius blushed with pride as he recalled his GUYS days.

“Ok… but still, what are these? Eyeball… things?”

“Oh that’s just imitation baby Gan-Q eyes I got on sale. Don’t worry!” Mebius smiled. “Dig in, Zoffy!”

“Well, if you insist…” Zoffy took a tiny spoonful, closed his eyes, and chomped down…

The warmth of the curry sauce and the delightful spiced aroma blended together perfectly, surprising Zoffy enough that he opened his eyes. Wait, this goop actually tastes… good? He had to try another bite. He took a big spoonful, and carefully put it in his mouth.

The curry was comforting. Kind of felt like he was getting a hug. He thought about all the effort Mebius must have put into this, cutting the vegetables (poorly, he could see Mebius had a few fingers bandaged), simmering the sauce, even dumping in those weird imitation Gan-Q eyes… It felt like he was loved by someone very special.

He could see why Mebius liked it.

He looked up to Mebius, who was grinning ear to ear. It might have been the happiest he’d ever seen Mebius, and that’s no small feat.

“What is it, Mebius?”

“Oh, it’s just you look so happy, Zoffy! You’ve been working so hard these past few weeks and I haven’t seen you smile for a bit.”

Zoffy smirked and shook his head. As a Garrison commander, he often had a lot on his plate. He worked so hard to keep things running, take all the stress off his subordinates’ shoulders. But he always forgot that he has people who look up to him, who care deeply for him. Zoffy realized he’d forgotten that he needed to take care of himself, just as much as he cares for his team.

“Well, I’ll smile more if you join me! Food tastes better with others. Or, I think that’s what humans say.” Zoffy grinned as he pulled up the chair next to him.

“Don’t mind if I do!” Mebius chimed as he took a big serving from the pot. 

They ate together in quiet, their mouths stuffed, but it’d been the most social dinner Zoffy had had in a long time.

He made a mental note to visit Earth again and take Sakomizu out for some curry.


End file.
